A Night Out
by alyssialui
Summary: Toph goes out on her own and meets a very friendly woman named June. femmeslash. June/Toph. Warning: sexual content. A gift fic for the Secret Santa on the AtLA Challenge Forum


_A/N: Toph goes out on her own and meets a very friendly woman named June. June/Toph. A gift fic for the Secret Santa on the **AtLA Challenge Forum** for **Snugglesthefluffykitten**, who likes femmeslash. It may seem a bit rushed but again, I don't really do femmeslash. I hope you like this Snuggles._

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA._

* * *

><p>"Just keep breathing," she heard over her head as the woman ghosted over her skin.<p>

She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest and to keep her nerves down. She had just wanted to get out and away from their coddling and happened upon a bar. She had met this woman who seemed interesting and suggested they do something fun and new, and she was always up for anything. But maybe she shouldn't have. She should have stayed home with Sokka, Katara, Aa-

She moaned out as the woman's hands worked nimbly on her feet and was met with a chuckle a few feet away. "Someone's sensitive."

She bit her lip, trying to resist. She wouldn't let this woman unravel her so easily. She-

She moaned again, her back slightly raising off the bed of the small inn, as the woman kneaded her instep. She wanted to pull her foot back but the woman held on, pushing her thumbs into the spaces between the prone girl's toes.

"Tut, tut, you asked for this. You said you were a big girl and you wanted a new experience. I'm giving you one," the woman said softly.

Yes, she had said that, she did want that. But here she was in a rented room with a woman she didn't know doing things that had never been done to her. Anyone else should be scared, worried, but not her. She could take care of herself. She was the greatest earthbender to ever live.

She moaned out again, louder than before when she felt the warm wetness of the woman's tongue on the sole of her left foot. Right now, she may have been a sick platypus bear with how much she cried out on her back.

After a few more torturous minutes, the woman rose from the foot of the bed and climbed up on top of the younger girl. "I've never done anything with a blind girl before," she murmured above her.

She smirked, raising her hands cautiously to place them on the woman's forearms, "Well I've never done anything with a girl before, well anyone really."

"Then this will be interesting for both of us," the woman said before her lips descended onto the girl's neck, her hands quickly finding the edge of her top.

She whimpered and the woman pulled away and reminded her, "Just keep breathing and you'll be fine."

She nodded quickly before leaning up, finding the woman's lips with her own. She could do this. She wouldn't chicken out.

She could feel her stomach becoming more exposed as the fabric of her top climb higher and higher. The woman placed her hand on her skin and she slightly jumped from the new sensation. "You're ticklish everywhere," the woman remarked, purposely letting her hand move back and forth across the girl's stomach.

Everything seemed to be a blur of motion and somehow her top and her bindings had been completely removed, as did the woman's. She couldn't think as the woman's tongue travelled down her neck, across her collarbone and was now circling one of her perked nipples and her hand played with the other.

Would this have been as good if it were someone she knew, instead of a stranger, someone she loved and cared about, a boy she liked?

She whimpered again as the woman's hand travelled to the waistband of her loose pants. "Are you sure about this?" the woman asked, concern in her voice but she could hear there was something else in her tone, something deeper and huskier.

She felt herself nod and that was all the woman needed. She slowly divested the younger girl of her pants and undergarments, taking care to trail her fingers across her sensitive skin.

Then felt her ghost across a place no one had ever been, a place not even she imagined someone doing before.

She heard the woman take a deep breath and let it out. "Aaah. Are you ready?"

At her affirmative, the woman repeated, "Remember, just keep breathing and you'll enjoy this."

God this woman and her tongue were disastrous. The younger girl moaned and screamed, her hands scrambling about for something to grab onto to alleviate the strong sensation radiating from where the woman touched her. The woman hummed between her legs, exploring her with her tongue, and causing a strange coiling within her lower abdomen that threatened to explode.

The woman's lips puckered around her sensitive area as she nipped and suckled, trying to bring to something she called 'the edge' earlier. The younger girl wasn't sure at the time what that was but now she had an idea. The coiling felt like something was going to happen, something big was going to just overflow.

"Aaaaah!" she let out in one lasting moan as shockwaves coursed through her body, magnified by the darkness around her. She lay spent on the bed panting, not noticing that the woman had risen from between her legs and was now putting soft kisses on her exposed chest, neck and face.

"That was-" the younger girl said, her eyes closing slowly and feeling as she wanted to sleep.

The woman nipped her neck a bit painfully. "No sleeping!" she said sternly. "I'm going to teach you how to do that now."


End file.
